


Oops

by bokutosphatcheeks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Soulmates, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt Phil Lester, Late at Night, M/M, Robbery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutosphatcheeks/pseuds/bokutosphatcheeks
Summary: Phil gets mugged and almost dies. Dan insists that Phil takes lessons to try and protect himself better. Phil only agrees if Dan comes along so he can protect himself too, and maybe other reasons.Yes I know I suck at descriptions but this is the best I can do without giving away the story.P.S. Dan and Phil are not dating yet. I decided to do it this way to had to the comedy of the story and it's easier for me.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 10





	1. Marshmallows (Phil POV)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not done with the story so the description isn't currently accurate to the story.

!*!*! Trigger warning !*!*! Blood !*!*! Detailed cutting !*!*!

Word count: 1743 

I was walking down the street towards my flat. I've been walking for about 10 minutes now. The sun was setting and it was almost dark outside, the air was nice and crisp and the wind was down to a minimum. It was a perfect night to walk in.

Dan and I had forgotten the marshmallows *cough*Phil at them all*cough* for our movie marathon night. Dan was already in his pajamas but I hadn't changed yet so I was the one sent out to the store to get our candy. 

I was almost on the street our flat was located on so I stopped at the corner near an alleyway to get my keys out of my pocket. The plastic bag full of mismatched pink and white marshmallows swinging at my side. The street lamps were turning on one by one as it got darker. You could barely see the sun now it was so slow on the horizon. The clinking and the jiggling of my keys covered up the noise of soft footsteps coming from the alley.

I hadn't noticed the person dressed in all black baggy clothing with a mask over their face with a knife in their hand until they were right behind me. 

The person had a tight grip on me across my chest and the knife to my throat. My body was almost flush to theirs. I had now concluded that it was a scrawny man with short blond hair that was almost covered with the mask. He was much taller than me which was surprising. His eyes were dull and boring brown and they appeared as if they were washed out. I couldn't see any more of his face because of the mask. He was wearing ripped sweatpants and a loose black tee with a faux leather jacket that had at least 5 pockets that I could see. He slowly covered his head over my left shoulder and looked at me. It looked like he was sizing me up deciding if I was going to put up a fight. He examined my clothing obviously looking for name brands so that he could tell if I had money or not. His hot breath hit the side of my face and I tensed dropping my shopping bag in the process. 

"Do not scream or make any noises. Do not try to move or escape. And do not call anybody especially the police. Do not move or talk unless I order you to. If you try any of these things I will slit your throat." He whispers growled into my ear. His voice was deep, scratchy, and overused. "Got me." He said right into my ear. I was Petrafied (Haha I'm funny) I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I couldn't breathe. I slowly nodded and he moved his head back to the edge of my shoulder hovering just above it.

"Now," the mugger said with a sneer. His breath hit the side of my face and I immediately tensed and stopped breathing again. "Reach into your pocket and get me your wallet and house keys." He laughed a bit after demanding these things from me as if this were to easy for him. 

It was now completely dark outside and the moon was to my back. We were at a corner so there was minimal light coming from the street lamps so I could only see the figures and the shadows of the things around me.

My phone was in my right pocket with my wallet and my keys were on my left. I slowly regained my senses and started to breathe again, moving my hand towards my right pocket. In a sit second decision, I pulled a Deku and tried to send Dan my location hoping he'd understand. I fumbled around my pocket pretending to try and find my wallet as I texted Dan. I don't know if it worked or not but I hope it did. My hands were vigorously shaking (HEY KIDS IN THE MOOD FOR SOME JAZZZZZ) but I slowly retrieved my wallet from my right pocket. I'd rather give him my money than the keys to Dan and I's flat. I shakily hand him my wallet form over my shoulder, he roughly pulls it out of my grasp moving the knife slightly but not cutting my skin. 

He growls roughly into my ear "Now give me your house keys and tell me your address, if you lie to me I will kill you" I stiffened as soon as he said that. I was having a mental meltdown now

Was he going to follow me home? Was he going to make me lead him to my flat? Will he keep the knife on my throat? Was he going to kill me anyway even if I told him? WHAT ABOUT DAN?!?

I started hyperventilating and having a panic attack. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. I almost started to pace or curl up into a ball on the ground but the man pressed his knife harder into my throat drawing a bit of blood. It wasn't enough to kill me but it sure did hurt. Like a lot. I hissed at the pain, tears pricking my eyes but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing them fall. The guy started yelling in my ear obviously not caring if anyone heard him anymore. "I told you NO RUNNING or I'd kill you! Now hurry up and give me your keys and address." I was tempted to call the police but then he would hear my phone ring and kill me before the police could get here. There was nowhere to go and no way to escape.....I was screwed. I slowly started to retrieve my keys from my left pocket right as Dan appeared from around the corner panting and out of breath still wearing his pajamas (DanandPhilShop.com). His hair was all over the place and he was covered in a layer of sweat, he clutching onto his phone in his left hand. He looked obviously worried and nervous. But those emotions in his beautiful eyes quickly turned to rage when he saw what was happening. 

"PHIL!!" Dan screamed. My attacker was obviously shocked and he loosened his grip on me for a slip second. I tried to take this advantage and wiggle out of his grasp but he snapped out of it from my movement and quickly tightened his grip on the knife and pushed it further into my throat. More blood oozed out from the wound and I hissed in pain, he only sneered. The warm liquid flowed down my neck and onto my shirt staining the collar. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes but I blinked them back. I would not let him see me cry.

"What are you doing here" he growled at Dan who was now glaring at the man with worry in his eyes obviously upset that he was cutting my throat. "Let. Phil. Go" Dan warned between clenched in a threatening voice as if he was the one holding someone hostage. The mugger cracked a smile and chuckled a bit before saying "No". His smile turned into a sneer. He tightened his grip around my chest and pulled me closer to him, my body was now flush with his and I hated it. He pushed the knife a little deeper into my throat he obviously had experience with this and knew at what point the knife would kill me. 

More blood started pouring out running down my neck and staining my nice plaid shirt even more. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Dan winced as I whimpered out in pain. Damn it hurt! The attack smiled mischievously when Dan winced " Ooh, you worried about your boyfriend here getting hurt, well you should be, I could kill him any moment and you wouldn't be able to stop me." I instantly flinched at the word boyfriend because it wasn't true but I wanted it to be oh so much. My flinching only made the knife move up drawing a lot more blood. I didn't make any noise as I cried, my tears rapidly flowing down my face and sometimes landing on my neck making my wound sting a little.

Dan growled at my attacker "You get the fuck away from him you piece of shit!!" He practically yelled at the man behind me. I gave him the best pleading look I could with tears flowing out of the corners of my eyes. I begged him with my eyes to stop screaming at the man. Dan, you do realize that this guy holds my life in his hands, you really shouldn't aggravate him. 

The top of my shirt was now soaked with the blood from my neck and was permanently stained red. I was starting to feel light-headed from blood loss. My legs were shaking badly and my knees started buckling, I almost lost my balance but the man holding me to tightly for me to fall.

Distant sirens could be heard from down the street. My attacker turned his head towards the noise trying to figure out how far away the police cars where. I didn't dare move for fear that the knife would cut into my throat even more and hit a critical vein or something and kill me. Dan looked at me and held up his phone with a mischievous grin. The screen was facing towards me and I could see that on his recent call list was the line for the police station opposite to the grocery store I had come from. My eyes widened in shock but I was also proud of him. He remembered to call for backup. The mugger whipped his head back around and glared right at Dan. Dan instantly dropped his hand and his facial features morphed back into a growl trying to be as threatening as possible. "YOU ASS! YOU CALLED THE POLICE ON ME!!!" He screamed at Dan but his mouth was right next to my ear and I almost flinched from the loud noise right next to me but I caught myself in time remembering not to make a single move with the knife pressed to my throat. 

The sirens grew nearer and nearer. The police where almost upon us, you could see their cars down the road and the siren lights reflected off every window in the street.


	2. NO NO NO (Phil POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bean gets hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !*!*! Trigger warning !*!*! Blood !*!*! Detailed cutting !*!*!

You could tell he was scared, his body was trembling and his grip on me was much looser but I still couldn't escape. His face was scrunched up as if he were in deep thought, 'he's probably trying to figure out how to escape' I thought. As the two police cars were about to pull up to the curb his troubled expression turned into a smirk. He looked at Dan in the eyes, still wearing that awful smirk "here" he sneered.

He suddenly let go of me, with my head foggy from blood loss I tried to run to Dan. With shaky legs, I took a step forward smiling 'I'm going to get out of this and back to Dan' I thought. I tried to take another step forward but my legs faltered. The smile was wiped off my face and replaced with an expression of fear and sadness. I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for the fall, tears pouring out of my eyes as I fell. My knees hit the ground sending a shock throughout my whole body. I waited for the rest of my body to slam against the ground but the pain never came. 

I could feel somebody had a grip on my left shoulder but it felt slightly familiar. I looked up expecting to see Dan in front of me it wasn't Dan who caught me, a policeman was holding him back as he fought against them trying to reach me. I hadn't noticed before but Dan was crying, his cheeks were tear-stained and his eyelashes held a few tears, his hair was still a curly mess, his eyes were pained but full of rage. Did he look desperate to get to me, Why? What could be wrong? I looked at my shoulder to see a dirty calloused hand holding on to me. That wasn't a policeman's hand. 

My eyes grew to double their size as the realization hit me like a brick wall. It was the attacker who was holding me. I tried to break free by wiggling around but his grip tightened, his fingers dug under my collar bone and his thumb pressed hard onto my shoulder blade pushing my body further into his grasp. I yelped in pain as tears cascaded down my cheeks. My vision was blurred but I could still see Dan struggling to get to me but he was unsuccessful. 

After about 30 seconds when Dan calmed down a little the policeman let go of him and raised his gun pointing it towards the mugger. "Let him go now or I will shoot!" The police threatened. As soon as he was released Dan ran towards me but another policeman grabbed his arm, Dan was getting really pissed, he tried as hard as he could to break free and get to me but his attempts were in vain. 

My attacker scowled at the police with disgust eminent on his face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He suddenly smirked again and looked right at Dan ignoring the police's gaze for once. "Enjoy," he said. I was getting really confused at this point but I didn't get to think about it anymore before I felt a fist hit my right cheek dead on. His first hit my same cheek again but a little lower splitting my lip open. He switched hands on my shoulder and started hitting me again but on the left side this time. He hit me right in the eye having to reach around a bit. Pain exploded through my body, my was stinging painfully and I could already feel it swelling. That black eye is going to last a while. 

My silent crying turned to sobs as he kept beating me up, using my body as a shield so the police wouldn't shoot. He moved from my face to my body and started pelting my chest and back with hard punches. I couldn't breathe, the pain was unbearable I almost passed out but I had to stay awake for Dan and I needed to know what was going to happen to me. using my body as a shield so the police wouldn't shoot. I could taste blood in my mouth, that awful taste of pennies flooded through my mouth and I tried to spit it out but the man covered the bottom of my face with his hand. He let go of my shoulder with his hand still on my face. This would be the perfect time to escape if I could actually move. My body was covered in bruises and scrapes, the pain was everywhere and I was still winded unable to breathe. 

He reached his hand into his back pocket and pulled out his knife, my dried blood was still stained on it. He brought it to my cheek and sliced. Blood poured out. Dan was screaming, he looked horrified and I couldn't blame him. I sobbed and sobbed the taste of blood still fresh in my mouth. He removed his hand from my face and I could finally spit out the blood. 

Dan stood there unable to move only scream, paralyzed with shock and fear. His face never wavering from the horrified expression it held. He started to come out of shock, his breaths became short and sharp, his face twisted into an expression of anger instead of horrified. Now out of shock, Dan started growling at my attacker "Get away from him now you sick and twisted maniac!" He said clearly angry. "mmmm" The robber pretended to ponder his decision. "No," he said with a twisted smile. He shoved the butt end of his blade into the side of my nose. I could feel the bone-shattering and it made me sick. My nose erupted in pain as I cried out in agony. I was in so much pain now, my ribs were on fire, my nose was broken, multiple bruises along my upper body.

I wanted to escape this, I wanted to be home with Dan snuggling eating marshmallows and watching movies, I wanted to be at peace. Dan burst into tears, sobs racking his body. "Please just let him go, PLEASE." he begged my attacker though sobs, fighting against the policeman trying to get him to let go. Just seeing him like this made me cry harder, Dan didn't deserve to watch his best friend get tortured, he didn't deserve to be tortured with the sight of me in so much pain. I wanted to hug him, I wanted to hold him in m arms and tell him it's ok that everything is going to turn out fine, but I can't, I can't tell him that because I don't know if it is or not. I could die tonight but that's not what saddened me the most what made me heartbroken was that I would never see Dan again if that happened. 

"NO, I TOLD YOU NO" The man yelled at Dan. The man jabbed the butt end of his knife right into the middle of my back near my heart. The taste of warm metallic blood filled my mouth again as I coughed it up. With blood coming out of the side of my mouth and pouring down my chin and teary eyes I looked at Dan silently begging him to help me. "heh" the robber said. He sent Dan a twisted psychopathic smile and brought the knife back to my throat pressing it into my previously opened wound harder than before narrowly missing the vein. My vision blurred and I could feel the warm sticky liquid pour down my throat and onto my shirt.

More sirens could be heard in the distance but they were in front of us this time. Either the police called for backup or the other emergency services were on their way. The police holding Dan's arm let go and pointed his gun at the robber, so now two policemen were threatening the man with Dan free from their grasps. "Drop the weapon!" the police who recently let go of Dan yelled at the mugger. 

Dan looked like he was about to run towards me 'please save me' I silently pleaded. Right as Dan was about to run when the police said "Do not move sir" in a gentle but firm voice, his eyes still on my attacker. Dan eyed the policeman then looked into my pleading, swollen, and teary then looked back at the policeman. Dan glared at my attacker "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM YOU SADISTIC LITTLE BITCH" he screamed at the man holding a knife to my throat. My head was getting lighter from blood loss and my vision getting blurrier from the tears. "What did I say about yelling at me." The man behind me said in a menacing tone as he slid the knife further along my throat. I whimpered as more tears fell from my eyes. The pain was everywhere but the most unbearable agonizing part was concentrated around my neck. 

"DAN!" I yelled desperate to be free but I don't want him to get hurt or killed in the process. "STAY BACK!" I continued to yell. Dan started violently sobbing again tears streaming down his face, he took a step forward and the robber tightened his grip on me. "Do not move any closer or I'll kill him." The man warned. "Please." Dan cried eyes red from tears. "Please just let him go, PLEASE." he begged desperately to get me back in his arms right where I wanted to be. 

Now that I know that I'm going to die I've got to tell him at least part of my feelings. "Dan," I said trying my best to ignore the pain. "Dan, I-" I was cut off by the knife cutting deeper but in a new spot on my throat "AHH" I screamed in serious pain. I just wanted to talk to Dan before I die is it that hard. "You get 10 words before you die, only 10 no more." The man dressed in all black said. Suddenly the need to express my feelings became so much more important. I choose my words carefully, wanting to get my feelings across as best as possible. "Dan," I started off. New tears were forming in my eyes this time because of sadness instead of pain. "I love you so much, I'll miss you Danosaur." I finished, the pain of my heart shattering was much greater than any other pain I had felt before. "I'll miss you to Philly," Dan said in a soothing but heartbroken tone as silently cried harder than I had ever seen before. 

"RELEASE THE HOSTAGE IMMEDIATELY OR WE WILL SHOOT!" Both policemen yelled almost in unison. "You won't do that with him in the way will you," the mugger said in a playful voice. He positioned me right in front of him almost like a shield and I was too weak to resist. "P-please don-don't k-k-kill me" I managed to choke out through sobs. I was desperate, desperate to live, desperate to be back with Dan. The man leaned down so his mouth was almost touching my ear, I could feel his hot breath on the side of my face. "Oh I'm not going to kill you, I'm only going to mostly kill you, in other words, you'll be mostly dead and if the ambulance arrives fast enough you just might survive." (I swear if anyone can get this reference) He whispered so no one else could hear. 

I was scared stiff and I probably looked awful. I had bruises littered across my body, multiple cuts and scrapes along my face, a broken nose, probably a few cracked ribs, a black eye, blood pouring out of various wounds and out of my mouth and down my chin. The more prominent ones were the cut on my head that made the blood run down the right side of my face and the knife in my throat which was the source of most of the lost blood. My shirt still has the bloodstain on the collar from my neck but now it also has more blood on it from my coughing and from my head, my jeans where splattered as well mostly from my coughing. 

"Good-bye Bear," I said, I was ready for what was coming. The ambulance sirens could be heard in the background as the mugger removed the knife from its place in my throat and positioned it on the side of my neck preparing to slice across. He dug the knife in but this time I didn't whimper or yelp I just looked at Dan apologizing silently. Dan was staring at my neck in disbelief. I could feel the knife start to move slowly "look away" I told Dan, I don't want him to have to see this. He shakes his head but he does avert his eyes so he's just looking at my eyes. The knife glides across faster and soon it's reached the other end of my neck and the attacker is running away. gave Dan a small reassuring smile as I sway a bit before falling backward. I fell onto the pavement and blood pooled around me the streetlamp almost blinding me. I could hear Dan screaming and the ambulance sirens and the sound of gunshots as my vision started to turn black. I saw Dan crouched above me with tears streaming down his face as the blackness closed in and my eyes closed. 

Dan's P.O.V (didn't see that coming did you)

I stared at the knife piercing Phil's skin. NO NO NO. Phil can't die he's my best friend, he's AmazingPhil. Phil this beautiful and pure bean didn't deserve to die, I need him. The knife started to move along his neck but I couldn't bring myself to look away "look away" I heard my precious Phil say. I shook my head, I'm not looking away as Phil gets his life taken away from him, I did, however, advert my eyes to his strikingly blue ones. Phil, oh Phil you don't deserve this you'll deserve this. I watched his eyes as the knife reached its end and his attacker ran away. He swayed a bit and gave me small reassuring before falling backward. I snapped out of shock when the police first fired their guns and I started screaming for Phil. I didn't even care that the police were shooting as I ran across to Phil watching as the life drained from his eyes and they soon closed. I have never cried this hard before in my entire life but Phil was my everything and now he's gone.


	3. Please be okay (Dan's P.O.V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan panics

I'm sitting in the ambulance next to Phil. The paramedics are doing their best to keep him alive. I'm still crying, of course, the tears won't stop but I feel less sad and more depressed. It's like one of my episodes but I don't feel as numb. I'm angry, angry at the police for not protecting Phil and for not shooting the man earlier, I'm angry at the burglar for hurting and almost killing Phi, I was angry at him for scarring precious Phil, for robbing him, for picking him instead of someone else. I know that sounds terrible but Phil is just too special to me and everyone else.

Who I was most angry at is myself, I was angry that I couldn't protect him, for making him go out instead of myself, I could have just as easily gotten the marshmallows in my pajamas. I repressed my feelings and focused on Phil, my beautiful, creative, perfect Phil. His face was covered in bruises, he had a black left eye, his right cheek was bruised. There were small cuts all over his face and upper body, there was a small one on the left side of his chin, two long but shallow cuts above each eyebrow. Blood was pouring down the right side of his face into his eyes and onto his bruise. Blood was coming out of the sides of his mouth in thin strands that held a steady flow. The crimson metal liquor liquid stained the stretcher beneath him as his neck bled profusely. It smelled terrible.

One of the parametric's looked up from the machines at me. "Your boyfriend's going to be ok, don't worry" I immediately flushed at her words but nodded in appreciation. They need to pay attention to Phil, not me. Help him not me.

~Timeskipadidoda~

Eventually, we made it to the hospital and they rushed Phil in being careful of bumps as to not injure him further or cause him any more pain. I was trying to follow him but one of the nurses broke off from the group and stood in front of me.   
"I'm sorry sir, you can not go into that section of the hospital but I-" she didn't even get to finish her sentence before I'm rushing towards Phil again. I was about to run through the restricted access doors when two security guards tackled me from opposite directions. Since when do hospitals have security guards?!? I think while being dragged away.

I'm not going without a fight, I start struggling against them wiggling and wreathing kicking their chins. I guess it's all the exercise and adrenaline running through my veins that cause the realization of everything that's happened today to hit me like a brick wall. I shattered, I was already broken from seeing Phil like that but realizing I might not ever see Phil's beautiful eyes ever again made my heart shatter into millions of pieces like glass.

I started hysterically sobbing and give up fighting against the guards, I slump down miserably and wait to be tossed out. They bring me about 15 feet away from the doors and let go expecting me to stay standing but instead my legs give out and I collapse. I'm on my knees, bent over so my forehead touches the cold concrete. The street lamps lining the entrance only remind me of Phil's scared and beat up figure.

The force of the sobs that raked through my curled up body make me shake violently, I crave death but I must see Phil alive first.   
One of the security guards bent down and rested his hand on the small of my back   
"You can come inside with us if you promise not to run into the ICU again. If you run again you won't be allowed inside." He said in a soothing voice. Not trusting my voice I just nod and try to get up but my legs are wobbly and I immediately fall again, the security guard fails to catch me and my knees hit the ground hard scuffing up my D&P pajamas.

I am ready to pathetically crawl to Phil if I have to, I will throw my pride away for him, anything. I'm mid crawl when the security guard he talked to me earlier picks me up by the armpits and sets me back down on my feet. I rush back into the hospital with the security railing close behind. I run through the labyrinth of whitewash halls trying to remember which way I was dragged until one of the security guards stops me by grabbing my (small) bicep.

"You're going the wrong way, we'll show you where to go," he tells me then let's go and gestures for me to follow him and the other guard. They lead me through a series of halls but they're all the same to me, blank walls, nothing decorated anywhere, the smell of bleach and death surrounds me. We turn left and I recognize the double doors of the ICU. I sprint to the doors but stop just short of going in, I stare for a couple of seconds then move to the side and ploop down criss-cross apple sauce. There's a fire alarm pull right above my head so if I straighten my poster I'd hit it. Therefore I just stay hunched over waiting anxiously for Phil to be rolled out of those damned doors. Eventually, my back starts to strain so I lay down making sure I'm not in the way.

***Time skip brought to you by Dan saying "oh, dear"***

Four hours later Phil still hasn't been rolled out and I was fighting consciousness. My eyelids were heavy and slowly closing but every time I forced them open. I tried getting up and moving around but the exercise only made me even more tired. I sit back down mentally and physically exhausted. I still felt so much anger towards everyone, every single person except Phil, I only felt love for him. I always felt admiration and friendship with love towards him, he is my best friend and idol. Lately, I've started feeling more romantic and sexual love. I don't know why but it started about five months ago during the spooky week. I start to think of his beautiful deep blue-green eyes. My mind wanders as I think about Phil. A long, annoying, steady tone could be heard through the double doors. My heart begins to race, was that Phil's machine?!? What's happening?! I'm tempted to just run into the ICU but I remember the guard's strict warnings.

I was fully awake now. A doctor came by and I practically jump him "Do you know what happened? Do you know who it is?" I screamed, Phil had to be alright. The doctor just ignored me and rushed through the doors. I began hyperventilating, my chest feels like it's being crushed underneath a weight, my throat closing in. The tears come back at full force, flowing down my face. I sit down trying to stop the panic attack but it just wouldn't go away. My vision turned blurry and dots danced around. Black wisps came slowly into my vision blocking my peripheral vision. Suddenly I'm on the ground when my vision goes completely black and I pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hamster is stuck in the vacuum handle


	4. Wake up (Phils P.O.V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil has a chat with the nurse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant figure out how to make the text bold and/or italic

**Bold=writing on the notepad**

_Italics=thoughts_

I woke up to the smell of bleach and the sound of a heart monitor. Am I in the hospital? I try to remember exactly what happened. Keeping my eyes closed afraid of what I might see. The memories hit me like a brick wall, all of a sudden. I remember everything. That's why I'm in the hospital.

Oh! What about Dan?! Where is he? I slowly opened my eyes, the white bright lights burning my sensitive eyes. I immediately close them again, making the pain subside. I opened my eyes again the lights no longer blinding. There are curtains around the bed I'm lying on, I'm guessing I'm in a communal room with other patients. A nurse pulls open the curtains out of nowhere. I catch a glimpse of another bed but she closes it to quick.

"How are you feeling Mr. Lester? She asks in a sweet voice.

"Pretty crappy to be honest," I try to confess but the words won't come.

"Oh yes," She says while looking like she might be contemplating something.

"You have lost your voice temporarily because of traumatic events and slight damage to your vocal cords," she informs me sadly. I don't know BSL and I don't have a notepad so I can't ask her questions. I can't even ask her for a notepad either! I realize. I try to charade writing on an object and the nurse's eyes widen.

"Oh, here," she said handing me a notepad and pen from behind her clipboard I immediately write down the most important question.

 **Where's Dan?** She tilts her head in confusion so I try writing down his description

 **Brown curly hair, sparkly caramel eyes, big ass, very tall**. I show my notepad to her and her eyes spark with recognition. "You mean the teenager that came with you?" She questions and I mentally rolled my eyes. _Why does everyone think he's so young?_

"Is he your son?" She very asks very chipper. My eyes widen again and I immediately shake my head vigorously. I quickly scribble down

 **NO! He's my best friend and he's 27**. The nurse looks taken aback and quietly mumbles a sorry. **It's ok but where is he?** as soon as I show her my question her expression turns to pity. I start to really worry. Did the burglar get him to!?! The nurse starts to walk to the curtain and I frantically shake my head and reach my hand out to her thinking that she's leaving. Instead, she pulls back the curtain to reveal Dan lying on the bed beside me. He was wearing an oxygen mask on face and an IV dripping liquids into his veins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nevermind figured it out


	5. Dan NO!! (Phil's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Phil's turn to panic

**Bold=writing on the notepad**

_Italics=thoughts_

My expression falls and I drop my hand with tears forming in my eyes. Dan my beautiful Dan was hurt and unconscious. His skin is frost white and heavy bags reside under his eyes. The tears burst from their dam and I start to violently sob. What the hell is he doing in a hospital bed?! Did he get shot too? What happened after I lost consciousness? He should be perfectly happy. He should be beside me on the couch binging an anime at home.

I go to write on my notepad but I've completely soaked it with my tears. I look up at the nurse with pleading eyes and she seems to understand.

"He passed out in front of the ICU waiting for you." So he wasn't hurt by the burglar. I guess that makes sense there doesn't appear to be any cuts on his face. it still doesn't explain why he's even in the hospital in the first place.

"He had a panic attack when one of our other patients flatlined," she continues to explain "He thought it was you." _He is a very anxious person_ I try to reason with myself. Normally his panic attacks aren't this bad though. I furrow my eyebrows and try to understand. The nurse is quick to explain more when she sees my confusion.

"When we analyzed him the doctored found signs of extreme exhaustion and malnutrition" she informs me with a somber expression. "We suspect he hasn't had a good sleep or meal in about" she looks at her clipboard and my anxiety builds. "6-9 weeks"

WTF? We eat together every day. The thoughts remind me of all the times he's made excuses. "Oh I've eaten already" he would say every morning. And the suddenly gone food at lunch and dinner

"We administered vitamins into his bloodstream and given him anesthetics so he can rest," she says, reading off her clipboard again. **When will he wake up I desperately** attempt to write on my hand but my tears have made it look like it's rained. I show it to the nurse anyways. She squints at it and it takes her a few seconds before she realizes what I'm trying to say.

"He should be waking up..." she looks at her watch, silently counting "4 hours" My eyes widen causing extra tears to fall. **That's not enough sleep** I try to tell but again the words just won't come. The nurse rips out a page from her clipboard and hands it to me, pity still fresh in her eyes.

**That's not enough time!**

"It very much is," she says. "If we keep him asleep any longer we run the risk of putting him in a coma,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so I got lazy and didn't finish this chapter


End file.
